poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's plan/The Symbiote bonds with Ryan
This is how Ryan's plan and The Symbiote bonds with Ryan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Spider-Man 3. see Ryan with a contanier with the Symbiote inside Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sean told me that Venom has Mary Jane hostage and wants Spider-Man. What are we going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you can help Spider-Man. I got an idea. When Venom has got Spider-Man and.. Make some noises. Remember the bell? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. And what will you do? Ryan F-Freeman: If the Symbiote bonds with someone like you and Peter, maybe it should do the same for me. You know, I could fight fire with fire. Here we go. I hope it gives me Spider-Man's powers. the container Symbiote latches onto Ryan's hand and starts to cover his body in black Ryan F-Freeman: laughs It tickles! Symbiote continues to cover Ryan then Ryan is wearing the black suit with Venom's spider logo on the chest and his mask looks like Spider-Man's with a mouth Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You like it, Twilight? The suit gives me Spider-Man's powers. I know Vemon was taken so call me... Ryenom. nods and Ryenom shoots a web at a building Ryan F-Freeman: Ready to save Spider-Man? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ryan. flies with Ryan swinging from one building to another Ryan F-Freeman: The suit is so cool. I feel stronger, faster and agile. sticks to a building and Twilight hovers sees a building Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? spots a news screen on a building sees Mary Jane in a Taxi on screen and a message saying "We want you, Spider-Man!" Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. Eddie and Sandman want Spider-Man. We need to save the spider, Twilight. And Mary. Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing. We hope our friends can help. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we can do the same. mask covers his face as Ryenom And New York will have a hero named Ryenom. Twilight Sparkle: Cool name, Ryan. What powers do you have? Ryan F-Freeman: Both Venom's and Spider-Man's. kisses Ryenom then flies to the construction site Ryan F-Freeman: Here I come, Spider. swings after Twilight I will help you. at the lab, Thomas and Evil Ryan find Ryan's research on the Symbiote Evil Ryan: So that is what Ryan did. He researched this thing right after Dr. Connors analyzed it. Thomas: And did Ryan know this thing? Evil Ryan: Yes. I think it bonds to someone. I think he recorded a video. the video video plays Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I know if you know about Spider-Man is acting strange but I know what caused it. The black thing that I researched is a Symbiote. It bonds to a host to servive. I recovered a bit of it after the bell of the church and Peter reject it, I noticed Eddie is bonded with it and I dubbed him after a poison of a snake: Venom. So, in order for me to fight him, I had to allow it to bond with me. If you see Twilight, tell her I love Meg. See ya. video ends Evil Ryan: Connors was right. When it bonds with Ryan, it would be hard to unbind. Thomas: You mean it can stay bonded with Ryan? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Pretty much. Thomas: Iago's voice Forever? Ryan shrugs and spots some notes Ryan wrote Evil Ryan: Some notes. Loud noise is the weakness of the Symbiote. Ryan on his communicator [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan